Sam's Year
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Sam is trying to go on with his life with out Dean.  How is that going for him?


_This is a companion to my story Dean's Bad Year (you don't have to read that one to understand this one but it might help) _

_My little take on what Sam has been up to after season 5. The two new characters are all mine the others I am just borrowing._

Sam starred down at his half eaten dinner. He poked at it a few times before pushing it into the trash. Some food was better than none he told himself. He sighed as he pulled his laptop over and turned it on. What he needed was to focus on the job, he could always eat later. Sam started flipping through screens trying to focus on what he was doing, it wasn't working. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated to admit it but he was stumped. He stood and walked around his motel room. He stopped in front of the deer head that was hanging on the wall, he stared into its glass eyes for a moment before shaking his head and turning his back to the animal. He always hated it when the room décor included dead animals. Walking over to the spare bed he picked up one of the books piled on it then sat down on the side of the one he had been sleeping on. Sam started to thumb through the book hopping that the answer would jump off the pages at him. He should have been out of here four days ago but this hunt had stumped him. Once again Sam feels the need to call Bobby for help. But he knew he could never do that again, Bobby was gone, Lucifer had killed him. Sam closed his eyes and fought back the sight of Bobby dying by his hands. He always tells himself he was not in control of his body but it doesn't help him much. He tosses the book back onto the other bed and lays back. As always his feet hangs off the end, Sam can almost hear a snicker from the other bed, but he knows it was just wishful thinking.

Sam was awakened by his phone ringing.

"Hello" Sam answered sleepily.

"Good morning handsome, sleeping in on the job?" A female voice said from the other end.

Sam smiled as he sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. He had been asleep for six hours. "Hey Bec, I wasn't sleeping I was just resting for a moment."

"Liar, you where out, this is the fourth time I've called. As we speak Abby is tearing down some random back road she randomly found."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Bec squealed back. "Why? Did you not hear me, when I said this is the fourth time? You know the rule pretty boy no answer once calm, twice more worried, three all out panic."

"And what would you have done if I hadn't answered the fourth time?"

"Oh then we throw the truck in four wheel drive and make our own roads."

Sam could not help but smile. "Well I did answer so tell your sister to slow down."

"Nope, not until we get there."

"Becca, I am fine I guess I was just more tired than I thought."

"Fine we'll see you in ten."

"What." But it was no use Becca had hung up. And there was a knock at the door.

"They might be good hunters but they sure can't tell time." Sam said as he walked over to the door, and looked through the spy hole, two very attractive girls stood there.

"Room service" A sweet voice said from the other side if the door.

"Go away I like my room messy." Sam said grinning.

"Winchester, you better open this door."

Sam unlocked the door and swung it open. "Well since you asked so nicely Abs."

The girl with short dark brown hair pushed past Sam and walked into the room. The other girl stepped in enough for Sam to close the door. She handed Sam a bag before walking over and lying down on Sam's bed.

"Make yourself at home." Sam said looking at the bag. "What's this?"

"We thought that you might be hungry." Abby said sitting down on the other bed.

"Thanks." Sam said sitting down at the table. "What's wrong with you, Bec?"

"Have you ever rode with Abby when she is on a mission?" Becca asked. "I watched my life flash before my eyes at least five times."

"I told you to tell her to slow down." Sam said as he started eating.

"And I told you it wasn't going to happen." Becca responded back. "Besides, when you said that we were out front."

"So why are you still here, haven't you finished this hunt yet?" Abby asked.

"Oh yeah days ago, I just really like it here." Sam said between bites.

"I thought it was a werewolf?" Becca asked.

"So did I, but the attacks are still going on and the lunar calendar ended two days ago." Sam answered.

"Don't worry handsome we're here now." Abby said. "We can help you with some of your research. Just catch us up and we can get started."

Sam started to argue but thought better of it deep down he really did not want to be alone today. "Fine most everything I have is here on the table and on my laptop. While you two go through that I am going to take a shower."

Sam went into the bathroom while Becca got of the bed and went over to the table. "As always, little sister, everything is in perfect order."

"Why do you always have to call me little sister? We are twins you know?" Abby said coming over to sit across from Becca.

"That might be true but I am ten minutes older than you." Becca said handing some papers to her sister.

"Just because you're pushy" Abby said as she took the papers.

Becca opened her mouth to argue when a phone rang somewhere in the room. "It that yours?" She asked her sister.

"Nope, got mine right here." Abby answered pulling her phone from her pants pocket.

"Well it's not mine."

"It must be Sam's, don't worry about it whoever it is will leave a message."

The sisters went back to reading through Sam's notes when the phone rang again. Becca went over to the bedside table just as she picked up the phone and looked at the number it stopped but then rang again.

"It's the same number every time, what if it is important." Becca said as it stopped ringing.

"If it was so important they should leave a message." Abby answered not looking up from the papers in her hands.

Becca sat down and placed the phone by her on the table. When it started to ring again Becca couldn't take it anymore she picked up the phone and pushed the talk button. "Hello."

"_Who is this?"_ A male voice said from the other end.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Becca asked.

"_You aren't Sam." _

"Thanks for noticing."

"_Where is Sam?"_ Asked the voice, Becca thought she heard someone in the background say 'Sam is dead you moron.' But she wasn't sure.

"Sam is in the shower who is this?"

"_Oh I see, Sam is in the shower. I understand now."_

"Rebecca, what are you doing with my phone?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Sam it wouldn't stop ringing." Becca said turning to face him. "And this knuckle head on the other end won't tell me who he is."

"_Tell him it's Ed."_

"I'm supposed to tell you its Ed." Becca said.

Sam held out his hand and Becca handed him the phone. Sam took a deep breath before putting the phone to his ear. "Ed I told you to never call me."

"_Yeah about that well you should have told us something else."_ Ed said, and Sam could hear people in the back ground.

"What are you talking about, Ed?"

"_Well we just finished a job it was sweet, and we didn't even lose an intern."_

"Ed, stay focused." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"_Sorry Sammy."_

"Don't call me that!" Sam yelled. "Don't you ever call me that."

"Sam" Becca said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off before continuing. "I told you not to call me Ed. I told you to forget that you had ever saw me. I knew I should have just let that thing kill you."

"_Look, man, if you had just told us."_

"Told you what?"

"_That you where supposed to be dead."_

"What?"

"_He said that you were dead."_

Sam stumbled back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Who said I was dead, Ed?"

"_We just went into a bar dude, it was not our fault he was here."_

"Who Ed?" Sam asked calmly.

"_Dean."_

Sam dropped the phone and covered his face with his hands. Becca picked up the phone.

"What did you say to him?"

"_Nothing just that we are here with his brother."_

Becca looked down at Sam in shock. "His what?"

"_Dean, his brother."_ At that Becca heard a scuffle on the other side of the phone before a deeper voice came over the line.

"_Who the hell is this?" _

"My name is Becca who is this?"

"_Why are you doing this why can't you just let us be in peace."_

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"_What are you? Shape shifter? Demon?"_ The voice was getting louder and angrier. _"How did you get his body?"_

"I'm sorry what?" Becca asked.

"_Dean give me back my phone."_ Came, the muffled voice of Ed, followed by a grunt and what sounded like someone falling into a table.

"What is going on there I'm hanging up." Becca said.

"No" Sam said looking up at her. Becca gasped at the pain on Sam's face.

"Sam I don't know who this is but…"

"It's my brother." Sam answered softly.

"_No he is not my brother, my brother is gone."_ Dean yelled into the phone.

"Give me the phone Bec." Sam said taking the phone from Becca. Taking a deep breath he put the phone to his ear. "Listen, Dean, I know this is going to be hard for you to believe but this is Sam."

"_No." _

"I don't know how it happened but it is me Dean."

"_Prove it."_ Dean said calmly.

"How?"

"_If you are truly Sam you will know how."_ Dean said his voice still hard but at least staying somewhat calm.

Sam thought hard before smiling. "It was about three years ago, you where knocking at hells door and we were driving to face off with Lilith you reached over and turned on the radio do you remember what was playing?" There was no answer but Sam knew Dean was still listening. "You started to sing and then I joined in. Dean, do you remember?"

"_I remember but…"_

"It was just you and me Dean in the Impala, the only real home we ever had." Sam took a deep breath. "I am not a demon. Dean I'm just…"

"Sammy."

_Please let me know what you think._


End file.
